It's a Promise!
by My Solitude
Summary: Three kids make a promise to each other that they planned to keep. One of them never returned. The other started drifting away. And finally, the last one held his promise as if his life depended on it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three kids make a promise to each other that they planned to keep. One of them never returned. The other started drifting away. And finally, the last one held his promise as if his life depended on it.

**Disclaimer: This was supposed to be some kind of a poem, but I decided to turn it into a story. Since I decided to turn it into a story, I was kind of going to turn it into a prologue or something, but... Let's just say that this is the first chapter. It's pretty boring too. At least, for some people.**

--

_One day, we ran away..._

_We got lost and couldn't find our way back..._

_It was all a trap..._

_Nets flew everywhere around us..._

_That was when we knew that we were in trouble..._

_They mistaken us with someone else and took us..._

_We were tortured until we were proven innocent..._

_The ones we were mistaken for were freed much easier than us..._

_They were just proven guilty and then set free..._

_We had to live a terrible life..._

_Everything was going wrong..._

_But then we settled in someplace where no one would bother us..._

_Our peace did not last long..._

_We were found out and taken away..._

_They brought us back to torture us..._

_We fought back, for they had no right to strike at us..._

_A stranger told them to stop..._

_They stopped immediately..._

_The stranger's raven hair covered his face..._

_When he looked up, we lost our breath..._

_He had a smirk on, his black eyes full of hatred and evil..._

_Our friend, after all these years, had turned evil..._

_We knew it was not true..._

_His eyes, though barely visible, were clouded..._

_The hatred radiated off his body powerfully..._

_We knew then that he was to be stopped..._

_But how?..._

_We do not know..._

_Our friend came back to his old self..._

_If only for a moment..._

_Then it was the evil, controlled one again..._

_We vowed to free him..._

_Once we made our vow..._

_We would have to go through it..._

_All the way..._

_There is no turning back now..._

_This is the beginning..._

_Of our story..._


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Three kids make a promise to each other that they planned to keep. One of them never returned. The other started drifting away. And finally, the last one held his promise as if his life depended on it.

**Disclaimer: Hey. Does anyone know what disclaimer mean? I already looked it up but... oh well. Anyways. I would like to say that I'll probably never update until a long while if anyone gives a damn about my short story. Hey! I'm still a beginner, you know?**

--

A blonde blur passed by, speeding so quickly that all that's left in his wake was debris.

"HEY!! WAIT UP!!"

The blonde blur waved something above his head, speeding still, towards two little children walking ahead.

One of the two little children asked, "Sasuke? Did you hear something?"

'Sasuke's' eyebrows furrowed together as he listened carefully.

After a couple seconds passed, 'Sasuke's' face returned to normal.

"Nah," he replied casually.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UP!"

The blonde blur waved something again.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Is that Naruto I'm hearing?"

"No. It sounds more like an annoying buzz. Let's ignore it," 'Sasuke' replied again.

"GAH! BASTARDS!"

Coming to a halt right in front of the two little children, he glared.

"Oh! Naruto! ... When did you get here?"

"S-Sakura! What do you mean, _'When did you get here'_?! I was calling for you guys to wait up!"

"Naruto. Stop drawing attention."

'Sasuke' glared at his 'friend'.

"Yeah! Look what you did! Now they're all looking at us again!"

Naruto felt a shooting pain where his heart was supposed to be.

He looked down at his feet, feeling saddened.

"Ah... sorry, sorry... But really. Why didn't you wait up?"

"We heard an annoying buzz."

Naruto flinched at the way it was said so casually.

Hunching up his shoulders, he stared intently at his feet, as if it were his lifeline, that, should he remove his gaze, he'll fade away into nothing.

--

_It wasn't always like this._

_It wasn't always built high with tension like this._

_I remember._

_I will always remember that day._

_That day where everything crashed down upon my shoulders, trying to break me, make me bend to its will..._

_Because of me, my friend almost died._

_Because of me, he has changed._

_And so..._

_I live my life, following him, dedicated to him._

_I live to serve him, that's what I vowed._

--

**Author's Note: I personally think this chapter's okay. Of course, this is just my opinion. I need to read from someone else's point of view to actually get the feel of it, you know? Maybe you can understand what I mean. Maybe not.**


End file.
